


Just The Way You Look Tonight

by GinaBaker1666



Series: Dream A Little Dream of Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Tie, F/M, New Year's Eve, Parties, Romance, Sexual Content, The Avengers - Freeform, mentions of Bucky Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBaker1666/pseuds/GinaBaker1666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina is determined to give Steve back the magic of New Year's Eve, and she decides that Tony Stark's New Year's Eve Party is the perfect place to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Look Tonight

Steve sat on the sofa, pencil grazing the open page in his sketchbook, his eyes focused on the paper in his hands as he skillfully traced the outline of the brunette opposite him. Nina sat with her feet in Steve's lap, a smile on her face as she read her latest romance novel (at least that's what she told Steve they were) on her Starkpad. It was days like this that Steve truly treasured, the peaceful bliss that came with the tranquility of days off and having nothing to do except lounge around with Nina.  
"You know, I was thinking..."The brunette suddenly said, looking up from her book.  
"Oh?" He dropped the sketchbook to his lap, Nina leaning forward to try and sneak a look at his sketch, Steve blushing a gentle pink as she realized he had been sketching her.  
"Do you ever get tired of drawing me?" Nina smiled at him, the Starkpad in her lap completely abandoned for the time being.  
"About as tired as Tony gets with designing more suits." Steve chuckled.  
Nina gently swatted his leg, the brunette rolling her eyes at his attempt to sweetly tell her he never got tired of her.  
"So, like I was saying..." She nudged his stomach with her foot.  
"Okay..." Steve moved the notepad to the coffee table, smiling at her.  
"New Years eve."  
"What about it?" He raised an eyebrow at her, his hands instinctively dropping to her foot which was still resting in his lap.  
"Pepper called me this morning and said that Tony decided to forego the dinner with just the team and throw a party."  
"Ahh..."  
"I know it's probably nothing like the New Years you celebrated back in the day; this is probably going to be so over the top, but I figured it could still be fun, and we would be there together."  
"You're right," he sighed. "This isn't going to be anything like ringing in '43 with Bucky, but, we'll still have a good time."  
Nina regarded him with curious eyes for a moment, before giving his stomach another nudge with her big toe.  
"What was it like?"  
"New Years eve in the forties?"  
"Yea," she smiled. "How did you and Bucky celebrate?"  
Steve remained silent for a while; long enough that Nina thought she had touched on something that he didn't want to talk about. His eyes had gone distant and for a second, she debated going back to her book.  
"You don't have to-"  
"It was loud," he smiled softly, fondness now residing in his blue eyes. "Bucky had put money aside for a while so that we could get ourselves something nice for dinner. It wasn't crazy, but we had enough to afford a small bit of meat and some potatoes. And he didn't tell me either."  
"He surprised you?"  
"Yea...and when midnight rolled around, everyone in the tenement building ran outside with pots and pans, wooden spoons, whatever we had, and we just made a ton of noise banging on everything."  
Nina's eyes lit up at how happy Steve seemed when he talked about his time with Bucky; and letting her into that special place he kept closed off to most people made her heart swell with joy.  
"That sounds amazing..."  
"Buck always made the most noise."  
"Just Bucky?" She raised her eyebrow at him, watching as the corners of his lips tugged into a smile.  
"Okay fine...I did too."  
"Well it sounds like you knew how to throw a party!"  
"Those kind of parties don't happen anymore though."  
"So, we'll make our own party," she reached forward to pick up her Starkpad again, unlocking it to resume her book. "I'm sure he won't go too overboard. Pepper seems to be pretty involved with this one."  
"Nina, you could have told me he was going to shoot fireworks from his suit, and I still would have gone; and it would still be okay because I would be there with you."  
"I'm still going to bed with you tonight Steve," she chuckled. "It's okay, no need to butter me up."  
"Yea but, it's more fun that way." He winked.  
Shaking her head, Nina turned back to her book, or, that's what she let Steve believe. The brunette had opened her email and immediately set upon sending a message to Pepper. If anyone could help her, it was Tony's right hand woman. 

"Wait, so explain this to me again?" Pepper gratefully accepted the mug from Nina, the blonde sitting at the kitchen table giving a smile. "Thanks..."  
Nina sat opposite Pepper, the brunette taking a sip of her coffee before launching into her idea.  
"I know Tony is ditching the original plan for New Years and opting for a party, and I know you're going to do a lot of the leg work with it, and I want to help. If only, and maybe I'm being selfish, but because I want to do something for Steve."  
Pepper set the mug down on the table, leaning forward with a smile.  
"Nina, if it's one thing you are, selfish certainly isn't it..." Pepper grinned. "Now, let's hear it."  
"Basically, Steve was telling me all about New Years in the forties, and I just thought it might be nice if for our first real New Years he could have a little of that back."  
"Didn't you two celebrate New Years together last year?"  
"We did, but we had only been together a few months, and we rang in 2015 with an abundance of pork fried rice, a bottle of merlot and black and white movies."  
"Well I am here to help!" Pepper exclaimed, pulling a folio notebook and a pen from her bag to start making notes.  
"Well, that's why I'm asking you and not your iron boyfriend." She chuckled.  
Pepper rolled her eyes, the two women laughing as they began planning. 

A week later, after secret planning and a "girls night" which included Natasha, and an impromptu sleepover at the tower for Nina, New Year's Eve had rolled around and she was doing her best to keep her neves and excitement at bay. Steve was showing more excitement towards the idea of Tony's party, and it made Nina excited to see him happy for something that might have actually brought a little melancholy.  
"Are you almost ready?"  
Steve poked his head into the bedroom where Nina was getting ready, grinning when he found her sitting on his bed, slipping her feet into her heels. Standing, she smoothed down the front of her black dress.  
"I'm ready," she smiled, and gave Steve a once over, which, if she was being honest lasted a lot longer that it should have. His suit fit perfectly; so perfect in fact that Nina was already thinking of slipping it off and pulling him into bed. The crisp white of his shirt hugged all of his muscles perfectly, and the black suit pants were doing everything God had intended them to do.  
"Stunning..." Steve let out on a breath, reaching for her hand before she could even tell him how handsome he looked.  
"You beat me to it," she giggled. "Thank you..."  
He smiled, tugging her towards him gently, mindful of her heels. "I mean it, you're stunning Nina."  
She donned a long, sleeveless black dress with a deep neckline and a slit that Steve had yet to see in action. Her red heels matched her red lipstick, and her hair was curled and pinned in a way that brought him back to the past; the long brown curls swooping down and over one shoulder, pinned away from her face.  
"You clean up pretty well yourself Captain." She winked.  
"Well, Tony insisted this was black tie so..."  
"I know," she placed a hand on his arm. "It's going to be fun."  
"If you insist." He chuckled.  
"I do, now, let's get upstairs before he has JARVIS spy on us."  
Grabbing her clutch off the bed, Nina took Steve's hand and they made their way out of his apartment and towards the elevator that would bring them upstairs to Tony's grand New Year's Eve bash.  
Once inside the elevator, Steve leaned down to whisper in his girlfriends ear.  
"You didn't tell me that dress had a slit like that..."  
"I can't figure out if you're upset about it or-"  
"Definitely not upset." He placed a kiss on her cheek just before the doors opened, and as they stepped out they were taken back to a time before Nina, Tony and any of the other Avengers. A time that, if Steve thought hard enough, had consisted of too many double dates gone wrong no matter how hard Bucky tried, and a skinny kid from Brooklyn who just wanted to do what was right. 

"Steve...say something..." Nina had turned to face him, aware of the rest of his team watching from different areas of the party.  
"It's amazing!"  
His smile completely reached his eyes when he looked down at her, and any nerves that may have been setting up camp within Nina had disappeared the second that Steve smiled at her.  
"Do you like it?"  
"By far the classiest thing Stark has done..." He chuckled.  
Just as Nina was about to open her mouth and say something, Tony appeared, dropping a hand to Steve's shoulder as he spoke.  
"I merely decided to have the party Cap," he said. "You can thank your girl over here for getting this snazzy swing band to come play for a while."  
"What?"  
Steve turned to ask Tony exactly what he meant, but the man of the hour held up his hands in defense, gesturing to Nina with a nod of his head.  
"You did all this?" Steve stared at her, eyes wide.  
"I wanted you to have a little bit of that New Years magic back, even if we can't bang on the pots and pans." She sent a sideways glare at Tony, who simply shrugged and walked away.  
Taking Nina's hands in his, Steve pulled her close before leaning down and kissing her softly.  
"Thank you," he moved to wrap her up in his arms, his head resting on top of hers. "This is by far the most amazing thing ever."  
"I'm glad you like it..."  
Steve had opened his mouth to correct her, to tell her he didn't just like it, but he loved it, when the band started playing a song that he recognized all too well.  
"I remember this song..."  
"What's it called? It has a pretty tune."  
"String of Pearls."  
Nina grinned, nudging Steve in the direction of the rest of the party, the two joining the rest of their friends at the bar while the rest of the guests milled around the party.  
"So, do you like it Steve?" Natasha was the first to speak up.  
"You guys did a great job..."  
"We didn't do anything," Sam chuckled, passing Steve a drink. "Nina did it all, and she was awesome."  
"Either way, I'm sure you guys helped her."  
"Better than Chinese food and movies then?" Pepper smiled.  
"Much better." Steve wrapped his arm around Nina's waist, watching her as she sipped her champagne.  
"Make sure you take her for a spin Cap," Clint pointed towards the dance floor where a few couples were dancing together. "You know, before all our young people music starts playing."  
"Funny," he raised an eyebrow at the archer before putting his drink down on the bar. "I didn't do much dancing back then anyway..."  
Of course, Nina knew this; but she also knew how Steve had gotten in the habit of coming up behind her and swaying gently if he liked a song that was playing, and she knew that if he was capable of doing that then she could coax him into one dance.  
"Na, you'd do alright...it's all in who your partner is." Clint moved, extending his hand to Natasha, who rolled her eyes and polished off her martini before allowing Clint to have his dance.  
"What do you say Steve?" Nina peeked up at him through her lashes just as the song changed, her luck, it was a song she knew. Moonlight Serenade had just started to play, and Nina regarded him with careful eyes, her hand on top of his as it rested on her waist.  
"I'll try not to step on your toes..."  
Beaming, she allowed him to lead her to where Clint and Natasha were dancing.  
With her head on his chest, hand in hand and Steve's arm around Nina's waist, the two swayed gently as the melody floated around them.  
"Well they're just adorable." Jane Foster said; the scientist cradling her drink in one hand, the other digging in her purse for her phone, finally snapping a picture of the captain and his lover sharing a dance. 

When midnight had gotten closer, and Steve had given Nina more than what she expected on the dance floor; the DJ now having taken the place of the band, they moved to join the rest of Steve's team out on the balcony to welcome in the new year. Champagne in hand, they squeeze in near Thor and Jane, while Natasha had dragged Clint over as well. Standing together, the Avengers and their significant others began counting down, getting louder as they got closer to the big moment. As the clock struck midnight Steve pulled Nina into his arms, and much in the fashion of the forties, dipped her back and kissed the air from her lungs.  
"Happy new year..." His forehead was pressed against hers when they pulled apart, noses touching, and his smile made her grateful that he was holding her up.  
"Happy new year baby..." Nina leaned in to steal another kiss; Steve happy to indulge her, until someone drew attention to them.  
"I don't want you two making little patriotic babies on my balcony!" Tony hollered, his champagne glass swaying side to side with his arm.  
"Maybe we should..." Nina giggled.  
"Save this for later?" Steve grinned.  
"One hour; and then I've got another surprise for you upstairs." She was standing upright, now, and gazing up at him with hooded eyes.  
"You do?"  
"Mmhmm; and I'm really hoping you like it." She winked. 

"What's the surprise?" Steve tried to bait Nina as they rode the elevator back up to his apartment within the tower.  
"Shh, you'll ruin it!" She laughed as his fingers tickled her sides.  
Steve laughed, the doors opening behind him; he wrapped an arm around Nina and guided her out into the hallway and towards the door. Unlocking the door, he pulled her inside and quickly locked it behind him.  
"Now will you tell me?"  
"Steven Grant!" She mock scolded him, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. "You are so impatient!"  
"Well you've baited me, now I want to know..."  
Giving an exaggerated sigh, Nina gave in.  
"Come on then..."  
She guided him to the living room, where upon seeing his surprise, he turned to her with a curious expression on his face.  
"The couch cushions are on the floor..."  
"I know." She smiled.  
"You did this too?"  
"With a little help from everyone's favorite falcon."

Steve turned to Nina, kissing her, more urgently this time than he had out on the balcony at midnight. His hands fell to her hips as hers fell to his chest.  
"You're amazing." Steve grinned when they pulled apart.  
Nina couldn't find the right words, instead opting to lean up and capture his lips again. As Steve's hands traveled up the back of her dress, Nina couldn't stop the small moan that fell from her lips. She could only hope that he was going for the zipper.  
"Can I?" He asked.  
"Of course..." She smiled up at him, feeling a slight blush as she heard the zipper come down.  
She felt his hands on her shoulders, his fingers slipping underneath the straps of her dress before gently pulling them down. The dress pooled at her feet, and Nina carefully stepped out of it, the red heels still on her feet; she was left in just her underwear and strapless bra.  
Without a word, Nina stepped forward and gently tugged Steve's dress shirt free from his slacks. Her fingers danced along the buttons from top to bottom until she could push it off his shoulders.  
Steve wasted no time in crashing his lips against Nina's; both of his hands cupped her face as their mouths slanted across each other. Moaning against his lips, Steve let his tongue enter her mouth, tasting her and the champagne she had been drinking all night.  
"Steve..."  
"If I told you I've been thinking about getting you out of that dress all night, would you believe me?"  
"Yes..." She didn't even hesitate to answer.  
He chuckled against her lips as he walked them back towards where the couch cushions were on the floor, and carefully moved so that he could lay her down against them before crawling on top of her. 

Steve quickly removed himself of his slacks and boxer shorts as he kissed Nina again, his hands holding onto her hips as he moved to tug down her underwear. Nina quickly reached behind her back and popped the hook on her bra, her chest spilling free of the black garment.  
"You are absolutely gorgeous," Steve gently nipped at her collarbone. "Thank you for letting me be the guy who gets to love you..."  
Nina felt her heart swell, and pulled Steve down to her in a kiss that bruised both of their lips.  
Steve didn't need any further encouragement from her and moved so that he was between her legs, his erection pressing up against her hot center. 

Nina gave him a nod before he buried himself to the hilt inside of her, gasping at the warmth that surrounded him. Nina cried out at the feeling of him filling her completely, her hands gripping his back, her nails digging into his skin.  
He brought his lips to her ear, gently nipping at her lobe as he began to slowly move inside of her.  
Nina turned her head, claiming his mouth with her own as he started to move his hips a little harder pushing into her even further and making her whimper.  
"Oh God Steve, do that..." She urged him and he pulled back, sliding almost all the way out of her before driving back into her warmth. "Just like that!"  
He continued his assault on the most intimate of parts of her, and as he gazed down at her, Steve felt full of every emotion just by the look of pure ecstasy on her face. "You feel so good Nina," Steve groaned, his fingers digging into her sides. "So good sweetheart."  
"Steve..." Nina moaned, clawing at his shoulders, urging him on. "Oh my god..."  
Steve somewhat growled, grinding his hips into hers, he found the spot that Nina knew would snap the steadily growing coil within her core. With every thrust he made, she could feel the familiar build up of tension begin to well up inside of her and she mewled beneath him, desperate for him to release it.  
"Steve..." She ground out, leaning forward and nipping at his bottom lip as he increased his pace. "I'm so close Steve, please!"  
Dropping his head to her shoulder, he set to snapping his hips into hers with as much force as he could muster without actually splitting her in half. The combination of pleasure and pain teetered on the edge, and Nina was desperate for more of it, desperate for him to let her fall from the precipice that she was dangling from.  
Two-three more thrusts and Nina was clenching around him, his name falling from her lips like a prayer as her orgasm exploded around her. Dragging her nails down his arms, she felt him tense before he called her name loud enough that someone might have heard it upstairs at the party, and spilled deep within her.  
They remained still, locked in their embrace as they came down from their high. It was only when Steve finally slipped out of her, a small moan at the loss of contact from both of them, did Nina finally speak.  
"Did you enjoy your New Years?"  
"Very much..." He was curled up next to her, his head propped up on his hand. "But, you know, when we put the couch cushions on the floor as kids, this never happened."  
"Well to be honest this wasn't what I had planed for this part of your surprise." Nina laughed; curling further into his side.  
"No?"  
"Nope," she grinned. "We were just supposed to sleep out here."  
"This was better."

**Author's Note:**

> Property of GinaBaker1666
> 
> © 2015 Gabrielle Magliano  
> Self Publishing  
> Gabbygates@gmail.com
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher.  
> An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
